Lo que es mio, ¿Es de Tobe?
by Jauca97
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarían los personajes al descubrir el famoso comic de "Lo que es tuyo, es mio"? ¿Que impacto tendrá en ellos los sucesos ocurridos en el? Leanlo para averiguarlo :)


_Disclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece, lamentablemente_

Era un dia normal en Sooga. Garu estaba degustando unos deliciosos fideos en el Goh Rong, tratando lo mejor que podía de ignorar a Pucca, quien estaba a su lado viéndolo con devoción, pequeños corazoncitos saliendo de ella. ¿Era físicamente posible?

Ching estaba sentada con ellos, del otro lado de Garu. Ojeaba una revista de moda, o de gallinas. Quién sabe.

Todo era normal hasta que…

Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron de par en par de repente, empujando a Dada en el proceso. De ellas, apareció Abyo, con una mirada de pánico como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor. Escaneo el lugar hasta que diviso la mesa de sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con diferentes expresiones. Ching con preocupación, Pucca con confusión y Garu con indiferencia.

Se acercó a ellos tropezando entre mesas hasta que llego a la suya, y se sentó en la única silla libre que había.

-¿Qué te sucede Abyo?- le pregunto Ching, dejando de lado la revista (en efecto, de gallinas)

-A-acabo de encontrarme algo en internet- contesto, todavía presa del asombro de lo que sea que haya visto. Ante tal respuesta Garu rodo los ojos y continúo comiendo. Ha saber qué tontería había encontrado Abyo esta vez.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Ching

-No me lo van a creer…

-Abyo-lo interrumpió- Si es acerca de que te has ganado un millón de yenes otra vez, olvídalo. Ya te lo he dicho, es mentira, una estafa…

-¡No se trata de eso!-exploto Abyo- Además, eso solo paso una…

-Cuatro…

-¡Tres veces!-se defendió. Pucca soltó una risita- Como sea, no es nada de eso…

-¿Entonces?

-¡Encontré un comic!

Pucca y Ching compartieron una mirada-¿Un… comic?

-¡SI! ¡UN COMIC!

-Y… ¿Qué hay de especial en eso?- pregunto Ching con mucho tacto, no queriendo lastimar los sentimientos de su querido y atolondrado artista marcial.

-¡ES UN COMIC DE NOSOTROS!-declaro. Esto hizo que Garu le pusiera atención.

-¿D-de nosotros?- pregunto Ching, algo aturdida

-¡Si! Bueno, más o menos. Tu y yo salemos Ching, pero básicamente la historia se centra en Pucca y Garu…-vacilo un momento- Y… Tobe

-¿Tobe? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tobe?-pregunto Ching, curiosa. Garu enarco una ceja cuestionante, mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

-Ohh, ¡mucho! Veras… Pucca se enamora de Tobe- soltó sin más. Garu escupió la comida de su boca, bañando al pobre Dada quien en esos momentos se había acercado a servirle más te. ¿Qué rayos había dicho Abyo? ¿Pucca y Tobe? ¿PUCCA Y TOBE? ¿QUE?

-¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Pucca? ¿Con Tobe?- Ching miro a Pucca, quien saco la lengua en señal de disgusto por tan bizarra idea. ¿Por qué ella se fijaría en Tobe? ¡Ella amaba a Garu!

-Así es, ¡justo como lo escuchas! ¡Pero eso no es todo! Todo comenzó por culpa de un hechizo que Tobe puso en Pucca para venganza contra Garu, sin embargo algo salió mal, y Pucca termino enamorándose de él. Al principio creía que era un hechizo de amor, pero después descubrió que en efecto, era uno de venganza. Y si no los vuelve a reunir, ¡ambos morirán!

Pucca, Garu y Ching estaban entradisimos en la historia que Abyo contaba

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-pregunto Ching- Después de todo eso es lo que Tobe quería ¿no? Vengarse de Garu

-¡Pero no lo entiendes! ¡Resulta que Tobe está enamorado de Pucca! ¡Y al parecer, ellos tuvieron un romance en el pasado!

-¿QUE?- grito Ching. Todos voltearon a ver a Pucca, quien negó con la cabeza, aterrada. ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar algo asi?

-Exacto, ahora Tobe debe reunirlos, muy a su pesar, porque ama a Pucca y no quiere que muera… ¡pero es complicado! Porque Pucca ahora desprecia y odia a Garu, y por más que el trata de recuperarla, ¡Ella lo rechaza! Si vieras como te pateo el trasero amigo, me sentí mal por ti- Garu instintivamente y sin saber porque se estrujo el corazón de su traje, y miro a Pucca, quien lucía horrorizada con lo que estaba escuchando.

-Cielos, pobre Garu- se lamentó Ching, mientras lo miraba con lastima

-¡No tienes idea! Y lo peor es que hay varias fanáticas que han cambiado a Garu por Tobe, diciendo que el no la merece, que Tobe es mejor partido pues la trata como se merece-Garu comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareado con cada palabra que digeria- ¡E incluso dicen que se merece la muerte! Realmente te odian, amigo- concluyo Abyo

-Y ¿Qué pasa al final? ¿Ellos mueren? ¿Con quién se queda Pucca?-pregunto Ching, bastante cautivada por la historia

-Bueno… eso no lo sé, aún no termina la historia. Solo se sabe que con un acto de desinteresado amor verdadero se puede arreglar todo-contesto

-¡Pues ya está! Solo es cuestión de que Garu la bese, ¡y listo! ¿Cierto Pucca?- Pucca asintió animadamente. Un beso de su amado Garu, ¡que romántico!

-Ehh… bueno, en realidad… eso ya paso- dijo Abyo, incomodo.

-¿QUE?-grito Ching, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, haciendo que Won casi cayera de su cabeza. Pucca imito su acción. Garu solamente miraba a Abyo con una expresión de terror- ¿Y que sucedió?

-Este…no funciono- hubo un silencio después de eso- Garu incluso… bueno el, rompió su voto de silencio por ella pero, Pucca no… - ni siquiera termino la frase

-¿Eso significa que..Garu…no es su amor verdadero?-pregunto Ching. Garu miro a Pucca, quien le devolvió la mirada. Garu no solo la beso, si no que rompió su voto de silencio por ella, ¿Y AUN ASI SEGUIA ENAMORADA DEL IDIOTA DE TOBE?

-Prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Tobe cuando este apareció- dijo Abyo- Y pues el comic aún no termina, pero todo apunta a que se quedara con el…

Pucca tuvo unos deseos de meterse en la historia y abofetearse a sí misma.

-Abyo, tenemos que ver ese comic-sentencio Ching. Pucca apoyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Pucca, vayamos a tu cuarto. Necesitamos tu computadora.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una hora después, Ching y Abyo salían del restaurante hacia sus respectivas casas.

-Wow, no puedo creer lo que esté pasando en la historia-comento Ching

-Lo sé, sé que nada de eso es real, pero muero por saber cómo acaba-dijo ansioso Abyo

-Pobre Garu- se lamentó Ching

-Si… aunque, aquí entre nos, yo la emparejo con Tobe tan solo un poquito…

-¡Abyo!-lo regaño

-¿Qué? Debes admitir que no se ven tan mal juntos. Lástima que el verdadero Tobe no sea así, ni se le acerca.

-Garu y Pucca están hechos el uno para el otro-sentencio Ching

-Sí, tienes razón. Olvida lo que dije. Mucho tiempo en el fandom, creo.

-No hay problema-le sonrió-Oye… y ¿Qué opinas de que en el comic… tu y yo… ya sabes, somos n-novios?-añadió sonrojándose

Abyo casi se cae de boca- Ah, bueno eso… pues, es… ya sabes… interesante

-Si… las locuras que hay en esa historia, ¿cierto?-rio nerviosa

-Siii… jeje, supongo-hubo unos momentos de incomodo silencio entre ambos- ¿Sabes? No se ve mal… tu y yo, quiero decir-agrego

Fue el turno de Ching de casi tropezar-¿Ah, no?

Abyo se encogio de hombros como si fuera nada- Nah, es más, creo somos los que más resaltamos. Deberían hacer una historia de nosotros-dijo

-¿D-de verdad eso crees?-pregunto Ching, sin poder creérselo

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? ¡Seria todo un éxito!

Ching proceso sus palabras, y sonrió-Entonces… ¿Por qué tu y yo no comenzamos una?- le pregunto, mientras estiraba su mano hacia él.

-¿Eh?- Abyo, sorprendido, miro la delicada mano de Ching, y sonrió de vuelta- Me parece buena idea-contesto, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pucca estaba molesta. Estaba ofendida. Estaba… ¡furiosa! Ella jamás le haría tal cosa a su querido Garu. ¿Golpearlo así? ¿Amar a Tobe? ¿AMAR A TOBE? ¿Preferirlo antes que a su querido ninja? ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca! Ya quería darle su merecido a todas aquellas que comentaban cosas terribles acerca de su chico, como que merecía todo eso y más. ¡Incluso no les importaba si moria! ¿Quiénes eran ellas para juzgarlo de ese modo? No lo conocían como ella.

Cierto, Garu no era el novio perfecto, ni el mas romántico. ¡Pero ella lo amaba asi! No quería un empalagoso tras de ella a todas horas, ya lo había experimentado aquella vez de la Luna, ¡Y definitivamente no le gusto! Ella quería a Garu, su Garu, tal como era…

Garu, por su parte, no sabía que pensar, o que sentir. ¡Que ganas tenia de golpear a Tobe en ese momento! Y todo por un estúpido comic. Suspiro y miro a Pucca, quien también se miraba perdida en sus cavilaciones.

"Todo eso no es real" se repitió. "Ella me ama a mi"

Pero, ¿Y si eso cambiaba? Daba por sentado el cariño de Pucca, ¿Y si algo parecido llegara a pasar en la vida real? ¿Qué haría él?...

¡NO! No, ni pensarlo… Pucca era, ella era…

Pucca era suya. Solo suya. No de Tobe, ni de otro idiota. Pucca era de él, y el de ella. Maldito comic por hacerlo admitirlo. Aun asi, él se sentía inseguro…

Pucca sintió su penetrante mirada, y lo encaro. Su rostro, por primera vez, no tenía ningún rastro de molestia o indiferencia. Miro miedo, y duda. ¿Acaso Garu dudaba de ella? ¿Tenía miedo de que ella fuera a hacerle algo así?

Ella le tomo la mano, y se la apretó, infundiéndole seguridad. Para su sorpresa, el la estrecho de vuelta. Queriendo borrar cualquier temor y duda en su corazón, lo beso. No un beso como los que normalmente le daba, no. Este era un beso especial. Cargado de todo el amor que ella le profesaba. Haciéndole saber que ella era solo suya. De nadie más.

Garu, por primera vez, se dejó besar. Lo necesitaba. Y por primera vez, correspondió el beso. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero hizo lo que sus instintos le decían. Tratando de hacerle saber a ella, que él era suyo. Solo suyo…

Hey! Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. El comic del que aquí se habla es (como ya deben saberlo) de la super hiper mega ultra archi recontra talentosa Claudie, o LittleKidsIn, el cual pueden encontrar en DevianArt, o en Tapastic. Altamente recomendado! Es una montaña rusa de emociones (Soy TeamGaruxPucca hasta la muerte XD)

Esta es mi primera historia que subo aquí en fanfiction, pero ya he subido otras (incluida esta) en DevianArt, principalmente de estos dos. Me pueden encontrar como Jauca97 ;)

Estaré subiendo nuevas historias aquí que ya tengo realizadas, espero que les guste

No olviden dejar sus review, me gustaría saber que piensan, cualquier alago o critica hecha con amor se acepta XD

Hasta la siguiente historia! Nos leemos después


End file.
